The Silencing of a Whisper
by ShrinuiWolf
Summary: When Cathryn finds out that Kalium, a Noble, sent her friend and dear sister to Mt. Maelstrom, she marches off to Ebonhawke to find him. What transpires next is something neither could have foretold.


**The Silencing of a Whisper**

**Author's Note: This isn't particularly my first fiction, but it is one of my 'best' in my eyes. My writing style may differentiate from other writers, however I don't have a BETA, so mistakes may be there, which I've missed. The one-shot you're about to read is based on a Roleplay I did with a few friends within the Guild Wars 2 community, so it might not be perfect. I look forwards to your reviews, if you decide to give any. I may continue it, if it proves positive, but if that's the case, I can't promise updates every week. Now, onto the story! **

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

Ebonhawke stood silent, with the brown bricked walls and the dusty mud-coloured floors. The sound of footsteps breaks the silence like a sharp whip, snapping against the warm air and the hard ground.

Cathryn was by no means slow, but she was clearly out of tune with running without any means of a warm-up, her sister lagging behind in her Vigil Heavy Armor. The clank of metal against metal rang in the ears of the auburn haired female, and she pushes it to the back of her mind as Kalium first throws small spikes onto the ground and then roughly shoves a door into her face, a grunt of annoyance coming from her already thinned lips, her hair frazzled and as angry looking as her expression, her cheeks flushed and her mouth slightly swollen from prolonged chewing. _I don't think so, scum_.

"Stand back, sis'" the sound of an unsheathing sword fell on deaf ears as Cathryn throws open the door, watching as her target sprints away from her, her running strides lengthening as she follows him into another room, her sister close behind her. She snarls, pulling back her arm, clenching her leather-armored hand into a fist, before throwing it forwards, straight towards his nose, using her back leg to push her body with the punch, knowing enough that to do so allows all her strength to follow through. Her attempt fails, and the man known as Kalium skips backwards into yet another room, mockingly smirking at the two.

_Oh, so you want to play like that do you? Very well… _Cathryn gives him no time to move as Tiva walks behind him, her glimmering greatsword still at the ready. Cathryn twists, lifting a leg and planting her foot straight into Kalium's stomach, sending him plummeting backwards into a wall. She bites her tongue, watching Tiva as she pulls him up and pins him against the wall, holding him firm against the rough surface of the cave. Cathryn takes a quick moment to take a look around their area, noting every rock, light and opening.

The first thing which comes to her mind is that it is dark. Dimly lit, the cave looked to be well used, but poorly looked after, various agents watching the trio in suspicion, their hands moving to their thick patterned holsters_. Probably stolen _she thinks to herself, allowing her gaze to trail to the floor. No carpeting, their footsteps echo easily along the walls, even the eerie drip of water from jugs bouncing across the small confinements. Candles illuminate the unpleasant faces of the jerk's comrades, and she shakes her head to rid herself of the notions of what distasteful things their mind could hold. Her attention snaps back towards Kalium, the sound of his voice firing her back to reality.

"Ugh, brand new coat, as well". Kalium's tone was nothing but arrogant and full of self-loving. His ebony hair curled towards one side, neatly combed. His features were equally as neat, if a person's face could even be described as such, with subtly thick brows and eyelashes, matching his mouth perfectly, not completely over exaggerated for his slightly tanned complexion. His expression was set in an arrogant sigh and he rolls his dark hazel eyes as Cathryn presses her dagger up against his neck, making sure to put enough pressure against the skin, but not enough to cause bloodshed.

"You think you can get away with sending my sister and your cousin into a volcano? Think again" Her voice was deadly and threatening, spitting out every word with every ounce of disgust she felt for the man. She didn't care of his apparent attractiveness, and she certainly didn't care about his leering gaze. He thought himself to be a woman's man.

_Probably couldn't even bed a woman without getting his lackeys to do the dirty work. Lazy scum._

"What are ya' doing with Kaladen?" Tiva questions, her blonde locks framing her pale face, her reddish brown eyes narrowed in equal suspicion at Kalium. Cathryn remains quiet, continuing to press her blade against the man's neck, waiting for a reply to one or both women. _He'd do well to remember his place _she thinks to herself, angrily so.

Words bounce back and forth, meaningless to the angry females. Getting tired of repeating himself, Kalium growls out his next words carefully, fully aware of how close their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Let me **show** you…" He forces himself to not raise a brow mockingly as Cathryn snorts, throwing more insults his way. "Oh please, I've had more troubles with Elonian Concubines". _Wrong answer _he quickly regrets his words as he feels a sharp point straight in the middle of his legs, blade against skin as an unpleasant tingle of dread runs up his spine. His gaze warily strays onto Tiva, the blonde holding him firm against the wall. He would be a fool to try to get out of this predicament now.

_Let's see how he likes this, shall we? _Cathryn smirks triumphantly, arrogance in itself showing through her clear confidence of her own abilities. She presses the dagger further into the skin of his male regions, making sure he could feel the very tip of the blade pressing into him. She grins as she feels him tense up, unable to stop a feeling of pride overwhelming her.

Her eyes darken in obvious pleasure at causing such a man discomfort, her breathing heavy with adrenaline. _Just kill him, you know you want to. Life would be simpler without him around to boss Kaladen around!_ Cathryn hisses inwardly, thanking the six that no one noticed. She ignores her own mind, pressing the matter forwards as she recognises a fourth voice.

_The hell is that bloody Asura doing here, of all places?!_

"And pray, why would I do that? What's to stop you doing another runner?" She glowers at him, narrowing her eyes. She tips her head to one side, hearing her sister speak up after her conversation with Taarez.

"Up ta' you sis'"

"Sure, running into a dead-end cave. Real clever, Kalium" His mocking tone was enough to send her closer to snapping altogether, and the pressing of her two weapons makes sure to give him a quick reminder of who's target he is. Otherwise avoiding his baiting, she gives a quick, stiff nod towards Tiva, swallowing hard as she speaks.

"Let 'im down. No tricks". She watches as Tiva roughly lets him go, and he straightens his coat out. As if that should be the highest of his priorities.

"Eh-hem" She perks up a brow testily, making sure to jab at his male-regions before removing her knife from his person, quite sure that he'll be more aware of her hands in the future, the hand holding the dagger to his neck following suit. She slips them both into their respective places, grabbing her bow from her back, thumbing the chip-marks in it with silent fondness_. I need to get this fixed _she ponders, pulling out an arrow from her quiver.

"Careful with the goods, darling".

Cathryn snarls at him as Tiva narrows her eyes at the male's back. "Careful of your tone" she speaks firmly, her gaze flicking to Tiva as she notices her speaking too, mindful of her actions. Her mind skips back to when she witnessed her dearest sister become a slave to the emotion of anger, un-nerved to think Kalium could be her second undoing.

_I can't let that happen again. I mustn't_. With that thought in mind they follow him down the dull tunnels of the cave, their footsteps making slight crunching noises against the gravelled earth. Cathryn gives each of the agents a quick glare of warning and they shuffle on their feet in response, driven unsteady by the fire in her eyes, her green gaze unmoving until they turn their eyes away. A minor victory in itself.

Kalium claps his hands together, the harsh sound alerting her to the displays around the room, of all colours, shapes and sizes. Her eyes sweep over the area quickly, taking in minor details within a few short passing seconds. The area lights up like a midnight sky, the candles brighter and flickering in the non-existent wind. He sweeps his arms in a display of superiority,

"Artifacts from all over; Elona, Cantha, Kryta. Norn and Asura." Cathryn listens intently to the foul figure in front of her, noting how he walks with an air of certainty. She scrunches up her nose in disgust, watching him as he thrusts a map towards the two.

"A map of every location, the only part which was missing was Elona and Orr". He looks at them expectantly, waiting for one of them to take the item, his hand outstretched. Even his holding of things was in a superior manner, truly believing himself to have the upper hand and full authority. _How wrong he is_, Cathryn flicks her gaze towards Tiva, nodding at her.

"Tiv'". She smirks almost instantly in response at how professional she sounded, and even more so at how her sister seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her. She turns her gaze slowly back towards Kalium, not giving him a chance to run, should he wish to try it.

She hisses, her gaze flashing angrily in annoyance as Kalium makes an off handed comment about Kaladen, her dear friend, ignoring Tiva's statement.

"Sis', hold this", She barely had time to look before Tiva swung her fist, much like she had only minutes ago, aiming to break something. She uses the force behind her gauntlet in her aim, determined to hit him, though once more, the man avoids it, ducking under her arm and walking away, leaving the ferocious blonde to steam in her irritation, the map on the floor forgotten.

_Stupid, sly creep_…She sighs, repeating insults in her mind, frantically holding herself back, well aware of their company. _Think of Taarez… Think of Taarez…Think of Taarez_, she shakes her head, breathing deeply.

Kalium stops in front of a wide range of Elonian Artifacts, ranging from old weapons to old clothing, meant to be enchanted to withstand the hottest of weather and the harshest of storms, an array of gold, chocolate brown and silver mixing together beautifully. Cathryn's eyes only briefly widen in awe, still listening to the drawling tone of the male in front of her, She keeps her gaze on him, making sure to stay one step ahead, remaining behind him while her sister interrogates him, her voice cold and bitter, as if talking to a mortal enemy.

"These were collected to be preserved"

"So, Kaladen found all these?"

"Most of them, but not all. It's his fascination with the continent, which drives him to find them". Tiva pauses, listening to him. Her blonde hair matches her demeanour, framing her face with odd strands sticking out here and there. She doesn't bother to fix it, there's no point. She can feel herself slipping over the edge, the calling becoming too difficult to resist. Red covers her eyes, fading after a millisecond. She spares a glance towards Cathryn, terrified of what may happen if she allows herself to step into the unknown. Into those deep red depths, anger swallowing her whole, devouring her like a dragon with his meal.

Kalium sighs heavily, his words being constantly interrupted by the two sisters, his patience wearing thin. Opening his mouth to speak, he's quickly shut up with further jabs at his self-image.

A look of surprise passes over his features as yet another quip gets him into near shit, Tiva threatening to break the various artifacts with her greatsword, bringing it down just above the valuable items.

"It wouldn't have been a good idea to do that". Cathryn reacts instantly, putting her bow and arrow in one hand as she strides forwards, grabbing Kalium with the front of his coat, her face close to his, allowing each word to be spoken slowly and deliberately.

"That sounded like a threat." She smirks as she hears the click of guns behind her, chuckling quietly to herself in grim satisfaction, her eyes unmoving from the struggling form of Kalium. "You do not threaten my sister. You do not speak of Kaladen like he is an old item. If you do? You will be tasting dirt for the rest of your miserable life, with my boot holding you down". With that she releases him, throwing him towards the various rows of intricate jewels, making sure to make his weight rattle them. He crumples to the floor, his arms sprawled out helplessly as he lifts a palm signalling for his agents to hold their fire.

"Yeah, yeah" he mutters, standing up from the floor and brushing himself down. He glances at Cathryn and then Tiva, watching the girls' movements, each step as heavy as the other. He rubs his eyes, sore from the beatings, unwilling to let it show.

"Get it yourself. He's not going, or are you too worried that your hair will get as fucked up as your brain?"

"I can't. Noble attendance needed".

Cathryn snorts, absently noticing Taarez trying to get a word in, and she pauses, uttering a single word to no one in particular. "Typical". _Bloody lazy twat, can't even get off his backside to fetch an item._

"W-why… is it important t-to Kal?" Cathryn can't help but smile at the little Asura's voice, letting out a sigh of irritation. She rubs at the bridge of her nose, mentally berating herself for not snapping his neck right then and there, her own mind tormenting her, willing her to do it.

_You know its for the best… Kaladen will be better off. No more errands for the pathetic twit. _Sheshakes her head again, bringing her mind back to the present. Tiva paces up and down, listening. Her eyes darkened dangerously as she avoids eye contact with everyone and anyone.

"Hmm?"

"W-why c-can't he decline?" Taaarez' innocent voice is almost a whisper within the dark caverns, a surreal sound amidst the harsh tones of the women and the pompous vocals of the male. Cathryn almost had to tilt her head to hear his shy murmurs, chewing on her inner cheek as she acknowledges his questions. She snorts as Kalium opens his mouth to reply, snarling towards him, unable to calm down for even a second.

"You're like every other bloody bastard sod, stuck behind a desk, getting frivolous delicacies while the rest of us slave our backsides to supply you all." She hisses out her words, making sure to drag them out "Bastards".

"C-Cath… P-please…" She barely notices Taarez' pleas for her to her stop, too far into her own range of thoughts and furies. She narrows her eyes, staring him down her hands gripping onto her bow tightly.

"Why don't you stop being such a lazy cunt and get something done?" Tiva stands silent, watching the agents and their guns. She hates guns. She closes her eyes briefly, remembering the dreams she's been having as of late. _Too real…_

Kalium sighs quietly, looking towards Taarez, waiting for space to talk_. Does this women ever __**shut up? **_His dull eyes watch the Asura, almost wrinkling his nose in disgust. _Asuras… foul creatures._

"J-just l-let me t-talk… p-please?" Cathryn growls, shuffling on her feet, nodding curtly at Taarez, a single word coming from her mouth sharply, though not directed at the Asura. "Speak".

Taarez winces at her tone, but continues as he were. His bright, intelligent eyes turn towards Kalium, offering the man some politeness, even if he doesn't entire appreciate, nor deserve it. "…P-please… c-continue. W-why can h-he not decline?"

"The item is a lost Sunspear artifact, rumoured to be a cowl of Kormir…Something the Sunspear would use in training and combat, to cover their eyes to trust their other senses. It is also enchanted in other things". His reply was quick and informative, but even that failed to mask his dislike for the small beings.

"…I-is Kal …a S-sunspear?" Taarez' blinks as his question gathers three answers, his ears quirking at the new information. Even a shy Asura cannot resist the calling of new knowledge, their intelligence far too advanced to ignore simple gossip of those around them.

"Yes".

"Descendant"

"Yes, I believe so".

Their words mingle together, though there is no amusement in the familiarity of the replies. Not this time. Cathryn tilts her body, making sure to keep her eyesight on both Kalium and the five agents.

"Our father's bloodline" Kalium smirks, watching the three.

"And… A S-sunspear h-has to retrieve i-it?"

"Well… It would be useless to anyone bar a Sunspear".

Tiva senses something very wrong, blinking as a wave of panic spreads across her face for a mere second, realising something. She tries to shove it at the back of her mind, returning her gaze to a glare as she shakes her head, staring at Kalium once more. She remains silent for the time being, listening to the conversation, ready to spring into action.

"Is it dangerous to others?"

"It would just look like a kinky blindfold".

"…S-so…"

"So it needs preserving".

"…W-why can't s-someone e-else retrieve it? A-and hand it o-over?"

"Because I know Kaladen would go without a seconds notice, if I told him".

Cathryn shakes her head, furious. Having heard enough, she once again speaks up, her voice quaking with her barely held back emotions, her fingers tightly clenched around her wooden bow; quite sure her fingers would be white at this point from the tight grip.

"Because he's a prick who just wants to give himself satisfaction of getting his cousin to do his dirty work" she snaps, sending Kalium a quick glare.

"Costs less for sending a family member ranger, than hiring millions of people to just fail".

Tiva takes a deep breath, holding it for a second before she releases it. She can feel herself slipping, closer and closer to the wonderful feeling of rage, her tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth as she tries to prevent herself. She cannot hear the conversation, only muffled tones as she turns to Taarez, requesting a drink.

"You think you can use him, and get away with it? Not while we're around, you cold hearted, repulsive, cotton-brained lunatic" She shakes her head, ignoring what he has to say. She closes her eyes, opening them up after she's sure she won't just hit him, staring at him with hatred.

"Because he doesn't **care**. The only thing he cares about is the money in his pocket and the whores in his bed".

Kalium turns his gaze towards Cathryn, smirking as he speaks with and air of confidence. "I won't lie… I treat Kaladen like doylak shit, fresh off my boot…"

That did it, Cathryn ignored everything else, flicking her gaze towards Tiva before throwing down her bow roughly. She tackles him to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face, using his hair as a rope to get better access before finally pummelling her fist into his neck, muttering constant Elonian insults. _How fucking __**dare**__ he?_

Another clang as Tiva drops her greatsword, She steps forwards, pressing a heavily armored boot down onto his hands, before kicking him roughly in the manly area. The sound of clicking guns and the yelling Asura lost on the angry women, as Cathryn pulls out her dagger and holds it at Kaliums throat. She lowers herself down to his face, her eyes narrowed into slits as she speaks in a calm deadly tone, her voice barely a whisper and her mouth curled up into a furious snarl. "Give me another reason. I beg of you".

She presses her dagger further into his skin, no longer holding back on her emotions. Kalium coughs up some sticky blood, speaking slowly as if he was directing a confused child. "You know you will need me to stay alive , sooner or later".

She snorts, growling at him, the pleasures of causing the rat torment. "I have no reason to keep you alive, other than my personal pleasure of making you squirm and moan in complete pain". She smirks, watching his expression closely as she continues. "And believe me when I say, I will not stop until you stop breathing."

Tiva clicks from behind her, her gaze snapping towards the Charr agent. Filled with new determination, she steps between his rifle and Cathryn, running her sword through his neck, effectively beheading him. The reaction was instant.

She barely got her reply out before bullets rang out in the cave, bouncing from the walls and the floor as the five agents fire. She tilts her head, listening to the noise behind her before throwing herself from her target, rolling to get her dropped bow and arrows, aiming a multi-shot to three of the five. She hits home, two of her arrows piercing their armor, one hitting straight in the neck of the agent aiming for Tiva, the other getting him in the temples and striking through to his brain, shutting him down. Her third arrow misses by mere inches, slicing through the armor of the third target, causing him severe injury as his ear is sliced almost entirely from his head, the man crumbling to the floor in a mixture of pain and shock.

Tiva kicks her shield at the closest agent to her; three down two to go, She throws her sword like a javelin into the last agent's chest, killing him instantly as he falls to the floor, bloodied and beaten, the previously shield bashed agent suffering from multiple broken ribs and a fractured collarbone, lying next to his fallen comrades, in the same circular formation they started with.

Cathryn stands up tall, turning her gaze over her shoulder to stare down at Kalium, watching him stand up and dust himself from the mess. The smirk is not a pleasant sight, her eyes flickering dangerously in the candlelight, revelling in the small pleasure she feels at what the sisters achieved, a brow raised simply as her hair coils around her neck like a scarf, her expression completely smug.

Tiva sways, walking over to the injured agent, grinning down manically down at one, pressing her boot into the agent's head, pressing down with a large amount of force. The cracking of skull alerts Cathryn to the going on behind her, immediately recognising the signs. _Shit, its happened. Shit, I let this happen. Its my fault._

The agent chokes his last breath, under her heavy weight, his eyes wide as the pain overwhelms him, blacking out for the final time. Tiva is aware of what she is doing, but cannot stop herself. The anger is too much, too tempting. To break their skulls under her boot would be too easy. _Yes, do it. You know how pathetic their lives are. You are everything and they are nothing. Kill them, Tivales. Kill them all_. A distant voice brings her back and she closes her eyes, listening to the voice of her sister. She knows she must not lose control, and yet she cannot help it.

"Tiv', no un-necessary deaths. Let them bleed out. Do not become a murderer, they are downed". Tiva walks to the next agent, raising her fist, ready to pummel him. She hones in on her sisters voice, trembling as she struggles to keep herself. Cathryn forces her words out with every inch of power within her body, her tone calm yet demanding, She swallows thickly, "Enough". _This is my fault Tiva is like this…_

Tiva lets out a rugged breath, turning to face Kalium, bloody splattered across her face. It takes everything in Cathryn's power to not break, to not shiver at the ghastly sight of her lovely, loving sister, appearing so horrendous. She nods in faintly felt satisfaction that she was able to stop further damage, turning her gaze back towards Kalium, absently noticing that Taarez had long since disappeared from the cave. She snorts at him as he looks himself over in the mirror, mumbling about telling his council about how he gained his injuries. She aims a knee to the back of his behind, straight into the tailbone, her mouth flicking upwards into a smirk as she hears a crack. He grunts in pain, turning to face them, pressed against his display of Elonian trinkets.

"You all know its not me who needs to be talked to. The second Kaladen gets whiff of Elona, he will be after it like a hound would a fox".

"And you know that your words are nothing against us. Back off". Cathryn stands up to her full height as she speaks, which isn't much considering her lean frame, her gaze set onto Kalium testily.

"You will not manage. You are pitiful. Pathetic, everything your cousin isn't". She watches in horror as her sister smears blood across Kalium's lips, the man standing still at the actions. Her brows raise in surprise, swallowing thickly as bile rises to the back of the throat. _What have I done..?_

"That blood, is on your hands, or should I say lips." Tiva takes a step back , avoiding eye-contact at all costs. She knows what she's become, the shocked expression of the little girl just weeks ago still fresh in her mind, the realisation of who she is to a dear friend even fresher. Her hair is dipped in blood at the tips, her breathing heavy and gasping as she closes her eyes momentarily, shaking her head.

"Kormir's Cowl. Two words and he would be here in a heartbeat…" Cathryn smirks wickedly, her confidence reaching new heights as she replies.

"And yet Elona is nothing compared to those he cares for, and those who care about him, You are dead wrong".

Her speech is interrupted by the voice of Tiva, her tones deadpanned and devoid of all emotions. She shivers inwardly, listening in quiet agreement, acknowledging for the first time on how important she is to Kaladen and to her sister.

"You're wrong. Want a single word that will keep him here?"

"Try him" Kalium smirks at the two, listening to Tiva's words, inner curiosity pulling him forwards as Cathryn strides closer towards him,

"Believe me, I do not have to try him like your arrogant scum". She watches as his eyes flash with something unknown to her, Tiva clenching her hand into a fist, trembling as her lips curl into a semi-snarl.

He chuckles cockily, "One word? Pray tell". _As if they're going to have a single word to stop him doing my bidding. Bitches._

Cathryn speaks singularly, the one word holding her tall as she runs it around her tongue, letting it consume her. "Me". _Take that, bastard_.

"Oh, so the idiot is finally bedding you? Finally the old coot lost his innocence. Was he as pathetic in bed, as he is a ranger?"_ I should have known he would be fucking the smug slut._

All she saw was red, and then nothing. She ignores his manic chuckle and the smug glare, narrowing her eyes as she roughly shoves her dagger into his abdomen, twisting it around thoroughly as she impales his vital organs, her hand coming to grasp at the middle of his legs, squeezing the parts and firmly shoving them upwards into his pelvis, making sure to squeeze tightly and painfully. Her words hold her entire hatred as she glares into his dimming eyes, realization of what has just happened fleeting through his expression for a split second. "Fuck you" she spits out, removing the dagger as she moves it to his neck, slicing the area jaggardly, avoiding her sister's body as she too attacks him brutally, closing her eyes as her sister uses her free hand to grab at his teeth, yanking roughly downwards, dislocating his jaw, practically ripping it off. Blood pours over the two females, dying their hair and Vigil Amor. Cathryn swallows as she has to yet again force herself to stay strong, feeling her nausea become worse and more prominent. The limp form of Kalium, Kaladen's last remaining family member, slumps to the floor as Tiva releases it, stepping over it and repeatedly punch his face, using the metal knuckles to cause as much damage as possible.

Hazy in her irritation and bloodlust, Cathryn allows her, aiming a kick into the corpse breaking its ribs. She removes the dagger from his person, aiming it straight into the middle of his legs, penetrating the useless muscle as Tiva continues her assaults, screaming and crying, her punches not slowing in pace.

She stands up, the red leaving her eyes as she looks at the damage. She takes a deep breath inwards, tasting the saltiness of sweat and tears run down her face, mixed with the iron flavour of someone else's blood. She leaves the dagger in the late Kalium's member, placing a blood soaked hand onto Tiva's shoulder, giving her a small squeeze.

"C'mon… We need to get out of here. Now" She utters quietly to her sister, keeping her gaze away from the mangled body on the floor, her gaze trailing to the other dead agents_. What have I done..?_

Her gaze turns back to her sister, noticing her weak nod as they both stand. She pulls out the dagger from the form as they both set off into a run for their lives, shouts and yells already disturbing the messy night.

They barely got to the end of the tunnel before a series of loud gunshots were heard, and the two stopped dead in their tracks, Tiva stood instinctively in front of her sister, holding her greatsword and shield ready.

"See if you can shoot over me" She looks over her shoulder towards her sister, her usually bright eyes dulled and filled with worry. Cathryn readies her bow, notching an arrow. She gives her sister a slight nudge forward, encouraging her, and the two begin the slow descent down the tunnel.

"Get your face covered, borrow one of the agent's masks, they won't be needing it anymore" Tiva does as her sister says, ripping the mask from a dead agent's face as Cathryn pulls up her hood, their faces hidden from any onlookers and their long coated locks pushed far back in the depths of the headwear. She nods quietly and they both continue down the dark path, the gravel grinding beneath their feet, the sound unwelcome to their ears.

Her breath hitches as she catches sight of another round of bullets attacking the door, the wood flying in all directions and the two duck as a thick piece flies towards them both. _How the heck are we going to get outta' here?_

A single agent steps through the damaged entrance, and Cathryn fires her arrow while Tiva raises her shield to protect them both, taking each bullet in the shield, leaning on her back leg to hold the pressure, unwilling to be pushed backwards. Readying another two arrows, Cathryn sneaks herself around her sister, firing towards the lone shooter, watching as he takes one in the ribcage, the other one missing him by mere inches, slicing his face, a trickle of blood dripping down his cheek and onto the ground. He rolls to one side, reloading with barely a second to spare, shooting another round of multiple bullets, Tiva getting a blast to the shin, almost dropping her shield in the process. Cathryn jumps back, a second too late as she feels a sudden sharp pain in her side, before warmth takes its hold, sticking to her side like a thick paste.

_Tiva! I must protect Tiva! _Determination flashes in her gaze; pushing back all of her worries as she braces a final arrow, aiming with unwavering hands. She zones in on his pistol, watching as he pulls back the catch, his finger pressing down on the trigger_. Steady, Cathryn, steady…_ She waits, narrowing her eyes; everything slows down around her as she keeps her breathing even. She can see his hand shaking, if only faintly. _Nervous, are we? So you should be. _With that, she fires, watching the projectile as it hits him straight in the wrist causing him to drop the weapon to the floor. No time for celebrations, she quickly grabs a knife from her leg-slot, pushing herself roughly to the red-painted earth, the bullet in the gun being released from impact, the sound exaggerated greatly as it echoes through the halls like an almighty explosion, as she flicks the weapon from her hands and into the air. She grins beautifully, the knife hitting him straight in the neck, causing him to slide downwards, his legs and arms spread outwards in a position of submission and death, another success.

Tiva watches her sister, panic spreading through her body, ignoring the fleeting needle-like pain in her shoulder. She winces as her sister stands up, looking around, the faint sounds of more agents bustling their way, dashing through the broken door, sweat flowing down their faces and weapons already prepared for firing.

She quickly throws her head to look over at her beckoning sister, her gaze flicking to the previously concealed door behind her.

"This way!"

_Freedom! _She dashes past her sister, pausing as Cathryn runs straight towards their enemies. "Sis' come on!" She watches in anguish as her sister rushes to the fallen Whisper, pulling out her knife, calmly slipping it back into the sheath on her leg.

"Go! Quickly!" Cathryn spins around, bounding towards her sister, desperate to get her out of the cave. Rocks fall around them as six more agents leap through the door, just as they open the concealed exit and slide through, coming out in a field.

"Shit, where are we?" Tiva's voice causes Cathryn to look at their surroundings_. Corn field..? Sneaky little buggers..._

"I… I don't know" Cathryn's gaze darts around, helplessly searching for a sign of their location, tipping her head to one side as she hears yelling of commands and patrols. "Still in Ebon, that much is clear". _Bollocks, I knew it was too good to be true._

Her mind works at lights speed, working out a quick route out of the city. _East… _She snaps her gaze to her sister, listening to her.

"I'll go have a look".

"No! You're in heavy armor"

"Exactly" She watches her sister dart ahead, running after her quickly, growling loudly as she pales, throwing her weapons onto the ground, "For fucks sake, Tiva!"

"Keep your voice down, they'll hear us!" Cathryn grumbles at her sibling's words, her chest heaving up and down from her sudden anxiety, shaking her head. She strides towards her sister's voice slowly and carefully.

"I'm in leather armour, I'm a ranger. Tracking prey is my game, I can do this, and you know it". She frowns as she peers at Tiva, eyeing her previously golden locks which are now scattered in all directions, bloodied and matted. _I can't look much better._

"I… Be careful."

That's all she needed, as she picks up her weapons, crouching low and creeping into the long grass, painting the ground red with her wound. The sun had long gone down by now, and her armour barely visible in the dusky night, the silver strips the only vivid part on her body, sprayed with crimson liquid.

She watches as a patrol of three marches past them, their eyes scanning the shadows and she lowers herself even further towards the dirt. She surveys the area, slowly turning towards Tiva, catching her eye. She makes a few motions with her hands, signalling the situation with her fingers, dexterously shifting to each gesture with ease.

_Three Agents, Patrolling, Taking them out_. The signal was simple, and Tiva seemed to recognise them. Her auburn hair, previously tucked into her hood, peeks from inside; strands falling out messily as she reaches into her quiver, pulling out five arrows, keeping her eyes on the enemy ahead. She points her aim to the air, letting the arrows loose, one by one, allowing the barrage to do its job, the patrol falling dead on the floor. She points over her shoulder towards Tiva, flicking her wrist into another signal.

_Okay, safe._

The two reveal themselves from the shadows, creeping around the streets, listening intently for any sound of an approach, the roads oddly silent. The moon flares the city, similar to a large flame, the silvery illumination flickering with their motions. They round the corner, pressing themselves to the walls, barely breathing, with their escape route well within their sights.

They stalk their follower's route, their feet landing where their enemy tread just minutes earlier. Cathryn holds her breath as they quickly tuck themselves into the shadows, peering over a stairway's railing, acknowledging Tiva's whispered tones in her ears.

"On your lead, sis'"

She inclines her head, gulping quietly as a patrol stops just in front of their hiding spot, the leader not leaving any corner untouched as he observes the area quickly, his eyes sweeping the area, crinkling in the corners as his mask hides a smirk of assurance. Cathryn tenses, straining her lungs continuously, as he seems to look straight towards the siblings, squinting her eyes as she dares not to even blink, her eyes beginning to water from the stillness.

Seconds feel like hours as they wait for the group to move on, a slow sigh coming from her as she exhales in relief.

"C'mon… let's go". She sets off at a run, pouncing at the shadows of the city walls, bits of the tall foundations scrambling down to the floor, rattling along the ground as though mocking them. They edge carefully towards the exit, panting heavily as the archway beckons them closer.

"There they are!" Tiva muffles a scream behind a hand, the sound coming out as a squeak as Cathryn yelps and dashes in the opposite direction, sprinting quickly around towards the staircase down into the middle of the city. She fumbles for an arrow, twisting her body to fire it into the leader of the three troops, her sister pushing her down the stairs, and she tumbles head over heels to the bottom, a bullet kissing her temples with a sickening swoosh.

Pulling her sister up onto her feet with a muffled hiss, they slip around more corners, the city too much of a maze in a heated chase to make sense of. _Shit, shit, shit!_

_Right, right, left _repeating it in her mind, she follows her own instructions, watching as the whisper agents ahead disappear up the stairs leading to the Ebonhawke graveyard, a hand reaching behind her to grasp at Tiva, reassuring herself she's still there.

_I can't lose her._

Their exit clear, they scamper forwards into the Desert Gate, their eyes scanning the empty quarry. Tiva lightly prods Cathryn and points up to the closest hill. They duck lower into the sanded area, scouting the path ahead.

_Clear, all we need to do now is get out. _She pushes herself forwards, ignoring the growing pain in her head and side, Tiva grasping at her own ruined shoulder, limping after her sister, following every movement to the best of her abilities, not even close to being as experienced as the huntress.

Masking her sounds, the archer sneaks, her mint eyes never once leaving the party above them, pressing her body close to the walls and feeling every stray rock beneath her boots. She pauses, backing up as the party turns in on itself, curving around to scout the lowered grounds. _Oh, for the love of the Six!_

Cathryn leaps upwards, digging her gauntlets into the nooks of the walls, using a hand to drag her sister upwards. _C'mon… C'mon..!_

Tiva scrambles with her sister, half climbing, half dragged. She clings to Cathryn and the wall like a spider, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling as the watchmen walk straight below them, sliding down only when they leave their sight.

"Go!" she breathes, her voice breathless from the hasty retreat. They take a moment to pause, leaning over with their hands on their knees, their eyes locking onto each other, basking in the relief they see on each of their faces.

"What now?"

"I… I'd say a cave, but they're all filled with spiders". Tiva gives a shiver at that thought; she cannot stand the giant spiders which inhabit them. Their eight legs, crawling along the walls, the hairs along their body, sticky and prickling, and their eyes… Their eyes glimmering in the darkness, multiple sizes and shapes joined onto their thick, predatory heads.

"How about the place I showed you? In the Town of Nolan?" her sister's voice removes the line of thoughts in her head, the nightmarish images fading away as she ponders.

"Perhaps…"

"Either way, we need to get moving".

"Agreed… we can't stay in one place for too long".

Cathryn stands tall, stretching the still leaking wound along her side, turning around as she walks ahead with new courage, assured that she got them out safe, despite what she pulled them into with her dangerous temper. She offers Tiva her arm, smiling half-heartedly as she's swatted away.

Ahead, their path awaits, a journey of hiding and ducking within the shadows, the arrows remaining in her quiver shining brightly in the light of the moon, a beautiful ending of a dreadful night, and Cathryn cannot help but thank whatever Gods granted her a family member purer than the glimmering stars in the sky.

_At least we are alive._

**It is only the beginning.**


End file.
